Mrrshan/Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars
The Mrrshan are elegant, rebellious, and independent creatures. They are a highly decorated race with beautiful art, architecture, and flawless personal style. Designs from Mrrshan culture often catch a high price in any market, as their products are exquisitely made and luxurious in nature. Fieras, the home world of the Mrrshan, is a sunny planet with spacious plains, dense jungles, and shining seas. The Mrrshan, while the most intelligent of life on Fieras, are not alone on their planet. They are surrounded by many vicious beasts and creatures, keeping the Mrrshan vigilant against attacks. These natural predators are thought to be one reason why the Mrrshan became such excellent soldiers later in their evolution. While they are a feudal government, nothing about their laws or policies are oppressive. The Mrrshan as a whole value freedom from religious, creative, political, and personal oppression. They believe in living as they please, loving whoever they want, and above all being fearless in battle. The Royal Family rules over the feudal government, with an Empress ruling over all. The Empress leads the Mrrshan into battle during times of war and manages her Royal court in times of peace. The Mrrshan royalty are looked upon as the source of strength for their battalions in times of war. The Mrrshan see the skies as a great adventure. They see beauty in the stars and majesty in the phenomena of the galaxies. They fight for freedom and the right to explore any corner of space they desire. The Mrrshan are too adventurous to be kept in the confines of their home galaxy when there are thousands of lands they have not seen. The Mrrshan are some of the deadliest gunners in the universe and they will use those gifts against any who try to block their pathMaster of Orion website, Mrrshan race bio.. In-game The blazing savannas of Fieras gave rise to the ruthless warriors known as the Mrrshan, but their hot temper almost proved their undoing. After years on the brink of civil war, the Mrrshan Emperess rules over her Pride without question. Mrrshan are willful and independent, and their long history as hunters has shaped their culture fittingly. They see themselves as the peak of predators, and any other life from who crosses their path is regarded as fair game. They often strike out against even their closest allies just for the sport of battle. They are easily offended, and will pursue relentlessly anyone they feel has slighted them, heedless of the consequencesMaster of Orion, within game.. .]] Traits Militarist Militarists seek to develop weapons technology. They will build and maintain a large star fleet at all times. Starting Technology: Engineering This race starts with Engineering technology researched. Ground Units: Improved Marine Training Rate Marines are generated 50% faster. Plains Dweller This race lives to worship the sun and roam free in the open spaces of grass and fields, moving from one oasis to another to take in shade and water. Uber Planet: Grassland This race can transform arid planets into highly improved grassland planets. Homeworld Biome: Arid This race's homeworld is an arid planet. Warlord With their sights set on domination of other races by physical force, this race trains extensively in ground combat and maintains a large reserve force of warriors. Ground Combat Rating: +50% Ground Combat Rating is 50% higher than normal. Ground Units: Extended Barracks This race can host more marines at each colony. Diplomacy: Improved Negotiations This race has higher chances of others accepting deals. Gallery master_of_orion pc-games.png References Category:CtS Races